1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to image processing. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to performing a correction on an image due to non-uniformity of the image source utilizing a field programmable gate array system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging sensors typically include a plurality of light detecting elements, also known as picture elements or “pixels”. The pixels are usually arranged in an array, for example, a rectangular X×Y frame. When the array is exposed to a subject of interest, each pixel captures a certain amount of light to form an image. Imaging sensors may include non-uniformities that are inherent in the composition of the sensor. For the image to be properly viewed or evaluated, the non-uniformities should be corrected.
Image correction may involve processing the entire frame of pixels, wherein the characteristic data, such as brightness or color, of at least a portion of the pixels in the frame is adjusted by a gain factor or an offset value. Traditional approaches to image correction have utilized computer processing techniques, wherein the adjustment may be performed in software executed in a serial fashion. As the frame size gets large, the processing time for each frame increases. Furthermore, moving image video requires that many successive frames of video data are captured every second (standard rates include 24 frames per second (fps), 30 fps, and 100 fps). A problem may occur if a first frame of video data is not processed by the time a second frame of data is ready for processing. Data may be lost or entire frames may not be processed with the result of poor viewing quality of the video or repeated interruptions in viewing. Alternatively, the video data may be captured and stored for offline processing and viewing at a later time. However, this approach sacrifices real-time processing and viewing, which could delay vital decision making based on the content of the video.